Poker Face
by YumeSangai
Summary: Fran era um insolente, e a expressão dissimulada em seu rosto era um convite, ao menos era isso o que Belphegor pensava.


**Beta: Lady_Murder**

_**Poker Face**_

Fran era um insolente. Era o tipo que dizia o que queria, até para um superior. E Belphegor já estava cansado daquela rotina de ser chamado de "Príncipe caído" e de esfaquear Fran que não sentia dor alguma.

Se nem sangue havia, então não tinha diversão.

E justamente tentando se livrar daquela rotina ele passou a perseguir Fran pelos cômodos da mansão. E nas missões eles sempre acabam juntos. Isso tudo numa fraca tentativa de conseguir algo mais do "sapo". Fran não se importava de brincar com Belphegor, mas também estava ficando de saco cheio. Detestava ter que usar um chapéu idiota e detestava mais ainda as explosões daquele Príncipe caído e mimado.

Ainda que eles não se dessem bem, Lussuria os garantia que eles eram como bons amigos que tinham um relacionamento tão saudável, talvez até mais do que Xanxus e Squalo. Isso seria alguma piada sem graça, se não fosse verdade.

-

A expressão dissimulada no rosto de Fran era um convite.

A única parte amostra do rosto de Belphegor era uma tentação.

-

"Bel-senpai, agora eu não posso nem mais dormir?" Fran perguntou com a voz monótona de sempre.

"Ushishishi, é claro que não. Você vai fazer o que eu quiser". Belphegor o puxou pela cintura o fazendo ficar debaixo de si.

Com a camiseta meio levantada, Fran apenas arqueou a fina sobrancelha, a mesma expressão dissimulada, o mesmo tom de voz indiferente. Era pior e melhor do que ter sangue escorrendo. Aquilo o deixava completamente louco, a falta de reação e também a falta de atitude do outro. Fran não se importava. Ele já era um substituto mesmo, que mal faria se ele tivesse que preencher mais um dos buracos que Mammon havia deixado?

E era dessa forma, com esses pensamentos, que eles passavam mais uma noite. Por mais que Belphegor tentasse, não havia súplicas, Fran parecia estar sempre satisfeito com qualquer coisa.

"Ei, sapo, você não sente prazer?" Belphegor perguntara numa noite qualquer onde eles tinham acabado de sair do banho.

"Claro que sinto". Respondeu, despreocupadamente, enquanto secava os cabelos.

Belphegor crispou os lábios, totalmente desagradado com a resposta que não condizia com a expressão que estava vendo.

-

Eles não conversavam sobre sentimentos. Talvez e unicamente por isso nunca entendessem o que estava se passando. Belphegor continuava com suas investidas e Fran apenas obedecia como se tivesse sido ordenado, ainda que resmungasse de vez em quando...

"Por que você não tira a roupa?" Belphegor perguntou, de repente, enquanto abaixava a revista que estava lendo.

"Por que eu faria isso?" Fran perguntou, enquanto bocejava.

"Porque o príncipe está entediado". Respondeu, tentando manter a mesma expressão que Fran. Medindo-o.

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, senpai, procure pelo Lussuria-senpai".

"Eu sou o príncipe e você deve fazer o que eu mando". Belphegor disse, usando uma de suas respostas clássicas e que não faziam sentindo algum para os membros da Varia.

"Boa noite, príncipe caído". Fran murmurou, ainda bocejando, enquanto ficava de costas para Belphegor.

"Ushishishi, acho que o príncipe deu uma ordem". E atirou quatro de suas facas de uma vez só nas costas do kohai, que murmurou um _"gero" _ou qualquer coisa parecida.

"Senpai, pare de me esfaquear".

"Não quero". E lançou mais duas.

Fran se sentou no sofá e começou a desabotoar o casaco da Varia. Belphegor quase deixou as outras duas facas que estavam nas mãos caírem. O kohai jogou o casaco no chão, estava vestindo apenas uma camiseta folgada e as calças.

"Você quer que eu continue?" Fran perguntou, com um sorriso ilegível.

-

Os dias na Varia seguiam da mesma forma, Squalo xingando e amaldiçoando alguém e o chefe. Lussuria desfilando como se fosse a rainha de bateria, Levi tentando inutilmente se aproximar de Xanxus. Xanxus destruindo a própria mansão e diminuindo consideravelmente o número de incompetentes que trabalhavam para si.

Enquanto Belphegor e Fran continuavam com seus joguinhos que não iam pra lugar algum. Ao menos para Bel, já que para Fran a idéia parecia ser essa mesma.

"Você tem medo de apostas?" Bel apenas provocou.

"Não, mas eu não gosto delas". Fran respondeu com simplicidade.

"Acho que o sapo está com medo". Bel continuou.

"Não". Fran continuou, no mesmo tom. "Não é você que está apenas me testando pra ver quão parecido eu posso ser com o Mammon?"

O rosto de Belphegor foi assumindo uma cor pálida, ao menos a parte do rosto que era possível ser vista. Fran continuou o encarando e novamente nada. Não havia nada ali. A mesma expressão de quem perguntava se choveria mais tarde.

Mammon que usava o rosto coberto não escondia as expressões daquela forma. Mammon sempre estava tentando provocar alguém e fazendo apostas.

-

"Bel-senpai, eu estou cansado o que você quer?" Perguntou enquanto coçava os olhos. Já estava seguindo para o quarto quando fora abordado, mais uma vez, pelo senpai.

"Venha comigo e cale a boca". Num humor mais sombrio que o normal, ele arrastara o kohai pelo pulso até o próprio quarto.

Fran girou os olhos e observou o cômodo rapidamente, mas não perdera tempo olhando para nada especificadamente.

"Então?" Fran perguntou, olhando-o.

Belphegor o empurrara com força contra a parede. Sua cabeça batera na parede, nem mesmo o chapéu havia aliviado.

"Isso dói". Murmurou inalterado.

"E desde quando você sente dor?" Belphegor grunhiu, usou o anti-braço contra o pescoço de Fran, o prendendo na parede e o sufocando.

"C-claro que eu sinto". Resmungou, ao ter o pescoço apertado pela pressão que o outro fazia usando o anti-braço. Fran fechou as mãos no braço de Bel e lutou para empurrá-lo. "Acho que aquele capitão não te deu autorização para me matar". Disse, massageando o pescoço que estava avermelhado, apesar do pouco tempo em que fora sufocado.

"Ushishishi, eu não preciso da autorização de ninguém".

"Boa noite, senpai". Fran murmurou, já na porta do quarto e com um pé no corredor.

Nem magoado ele parecia estar.

-

Talvez fosse algum castigo, pagando por ter matado toda a família ou qualquer coisa assim... Quem insistiria em alguém como Fran? Era apenas um garoto abusado que falava sem respeito algum.

"Você está me olhando". Fran constatou o óbvio.

"Você está na minha frente, idiota". Retrucou, abrindo um belo sorriso debochado.

"Ah". Fran apenas deu de ombros.

E Belphegor parou de se importar.

-

Mas o sexo continuava. Vazio como em todas as outras vezes. Belphegor estava cada vez e unicamente preocupado com o próprio prazer, Fran continuava sem reclamar.

Então estava tudo quase tão normal como sempre.

"O que você tem?" Fran perguntou, quando Bel virou as costas para dormir.

"Desde quando você se importa?" Bel resmungou, da mesma posição.

"Só estava reparando". Respondeu, vagamente.

E eles dormiram, virados de costas um para o outro.

-

"Squalo, me tire das missões com o Fran".

Squalo arqueou a sobrancelha já sem paciência para os caprichos de Bel, mas o garoto estava quieto e silencioso demais.

"Qual o problema? O resultado tem sido favorável".

"Não interessa, o coloque com o Levi, faça o que você quiser, apenas me tire das missões com o Fran".

Squalo ficou o encarando por alguns segundos. Era algum novo tipo de rebeldia ou o que?

"Que seja..." Squalo murmurou enquanto voltava a olhar para alguns relatórios.

Belphegor saiu da sala bem diferente de quando havia entrado.

-

Talvez fossem os meses sem se verem, ocupados demais com o trabalho e nada dava mais prazer a Belphegor do que poder estraçalhar as vítimas com requintes de crueldade, voltando com mais sangue nas roupas do que normalmente se permitia.

"Voltando de uma missão, príncipe caído?" Fran perguntou se levantando do parapeito da janela.

Belphegor poderia simplesmente ignorá-lo e seguir para o quarto, mas já fazia tanto tempo que num ponto mais alto da insanidade, poderia dizer que estava com saudades daquela criatura.

"Ushishishi, eu faço meu trabalho bem feito". Bel respondeu, com um sorriso atravessado, e deu alguns largos passos, aproximando-se do kohai, que surpreendentemente esticou a mão, tocando numa mecha que estava com sangue. "O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou, esquivando-se da mão de Fran que ameaçava tirar os fios do lugar.

"Bel-senpai nunca me deixou ver o seu rosto, só estava tentando ver como era". Respondeu o encarando com os mesmos olhos verdes vazios.

E a expressão dissimulada.

"Talvez eu deixe dessa vez, se você mudar a expressão no seu rosto ao menos uma vez".

"Hmm... eu posso abrir uma exceção, se você me deixar tirar esse chapéu". Disse dando umas palmas no chapéu gigante.

"_Baka_, você sempre tira esse chapéu idiota quando estamos fazendo sexo e nem por isso você muda de expressão".

"Ah, você disse que o chapéu é idiota". Disse, ignorando todo o restante da frase.

"Claro que é. Por isso você é o meu kohai nada _kawaii_, ushishishi".

-

A tempestade e a névoa se uniam novamente. Depois da conversa na sala, os dois seguiram para o quarto com passos trôpegos enquanto deixavam o uniforme espalhado por aí. Apesar da pouca atitude de Fran, tudo fora como sempre. Bel não estava muito disposto a reclamar se não tivesse exigido algo do kohai.

"Não vi mudança nenhuma, se você tentar enganar o príncipe vai pagar com a vida". Bel ameaçou, com uma faca nas mãos.

"Bel-senpai". Fran tirou a cara do travesseiro e se debruçou sobre o peito do outro.

"O que é?"

Fran colocou as duas mãos sobre as bochechas de Bel e o beijou nos lábios.

"Que tipo de mudança você está falando?" Perguntou, com um sorriso dissimulado.

"Ushishishi". Belphegor deixou a faca de lado e puxou a coberta para cima de Fran.

A cara-de-pau do kohai em dizer o que bem entendia. A falta de atitude com relação a qualquer coisa. O tom monótono como conversava. Os joguinhos somente deles. Mas Belphegor não se importou daquela vez. O kohai era mesmo um saco, mas eles se entendiam daquele jeito.

Fran voltou a beijá-lo enquanto sentia as mãos de Bel começar a deslizar por suas costas. Substituto ou não, Fran sabia que daquela vez estava preenchendo o buraco que ele mesmo fizera naquele príncipe. E ele estava mais do que satisfeito com aquilo.

E se ele já estava – de volta – nas mãos daquele príncipe psicopata, por que ele precisaria mudar? O sorriso dissimulado poderia continuar. Bel parecia não estar mais se importando com aquilo.

**Owari.**

18 de fevereiro de 2010.

03**h**51

**N/A:** É o resultado de escrever uma fanfic de madrugada, estava tudo bem, até eu passar umas 2 ou 3 horas ouvindo a mesma música. Sim, Poker Face da Lady Gaga.

Enfim, BelxFran é o meu casal favorito apesar de gostar de MukuroxFran.


End file.
